The Doctor's Daughter- Last Resort
by StarkyGirl
Summary: Right at the start of Ella-Marie's career, before she met Tony. Ella decides that using Loki as her way out of life, decides it's time to step down and leave for good but someone else seems to be in fate's wings and waiting for the right moment to drop Ella's beautiful stranger on her. Who is it though?


The idea of causing mischief in the halls of Asgard seemed a great idea. Of course it was her duty to be professional, to be respectful of the people she worked for. Ella had become close to Loki, she was the bridge between father and son.

The days had become hard on her recently, the paperwork built up, her training became less and less. It was as if she was slowly losing all hope once more, a hope she had barely regained with the help of a few odd friends.

Today was no different, she'd aimed to plan a plan that no one would have seen coming, a plan that could get her into so much trouble, so much so that it could get her fired or more so… killed. Ella welcomed death like an old friend, always had done since she was thirteen. At an age like that she refused to be scared by her own death, it meant that Hydra would have an advantage over her if they ever returned for her.

One of her mortal friends had come to visit the young girl today and was waiting outside her office as normal. "Hey you." The key was in her hand, ready to open the door. The girl jumped up, the regular trickster that visited, "Hey Ella!" Kaitlin ran a few circles round her before skidding to a halt. "I have had the best idea ever!"  
Ella chuckled, shaking her head a little as she unlocked the office and let them both into the plush white room "Oh dear Valhalla, dare I ask?" Kaitlin barged past her and flopped down on the sofa while Ella placed her folders on her desk and also slumped down in her chair. "Well, you seem super excited to be this… mad…" She waved a hand and laughed again, the girl had lightened up her day when she felt low.

Kaitlin grinned brightly at Ella and clapped her hands together "The ultimate prank, carried out by yours truly!" She held out at her hands, giggling once more.  
"Wait, wait, wait… since when did you come up with the ultimate prank?" Ella leaned forward in her seat, curious to what the girl had up her sleeve this time. "No custard pies, no stealing hats or royal staffs?" Kaitlin shook her head as Ella listed her regular old tricks. "Nope, not any of them. We are going to prank _the_ prankster." Kaitlin grinned like a mad woman as Ella sat there, blinking in shock. "Now I know you are crazy. No, I am not getting involved with this, I work for the damn man!" Ella turned back to her work. How absurd, pranking Loki himself was unwise.  
"Oh Ella come on! You never do anything fun!"

Ella's pen stopped scratching away at the paper, her gaze trailing up at the girl "Kaitlin I do fun just… not to the people that pay me." She raised her brows, peering at the young girl over the top of her glasses. "Go ahead, do as you wish but I am not getting involved, before, during or after," Ella may have just spoke to Kaitlin as if she were a little sister but Ella couldn't risk her getting hurt.  
Kaitlin rested on the edge of the desk, staring down at Ella "I'll just tell Loki it was all your idea." She smirked, folding her arms triumphantly. Ella on the other hand was jotting down a plan, that same plan she had intended to use soon.  
Realisation struck her like lightening in a storm. This situation would be the perfect guise! Ella glanced up at Kaitlin and smirked, removing her glasses from her face "Ok… tell me everything."

Not long later the whole plan was placed down on the table, checked and rechecked, drafted and redrafted countless times to make sure things would be set up perfectly. Ella had made sure that it was crazy enough to make Loki incredibly angry for this. Kaitlin finally stepped back from the table, beaming proudly at her piece of work "Genius!" Ella exclaimed, glancing up at her friend "This is so perfect not even Loki could come up with this!" She giggled, in which made Kaitlin giggle also. For a good few minutes they just sat there laughing because what Kaitlin did not know was that this would be the last time they'd share a moment like this.  
"Tomorrow morning, ok?" Ella checked with her, Kaitlin nodded in agreement.  
"Tomorrow it shall be, just before he awakes."

The young girl was already up at the crack of dawn, padding around outside the Prince's room in silence. She reached up on tip toes, placing the required bucket of water above the door, ready for the elaborately made trap. It was almost time, she just needed the last thing to be set up. Ella climbed up, placing the final pin in to activate the chaos. Once set the girl rushed behind a set of boxes that were stacked in the hall, Kaitlin joining her moments later. "Dude… when I said prank Loki, I didn't mean… _prank_ Loki!" However the mortal was utterly impressed by the build before her. Ella glanced at her watch and smirked through red lips. "Here we go."

The door opened a fraction, the bucket of water wobbling a little above the door. Both the girls held their breath for a moment, eyes set on the door waiting for Loki to emerge. The door swung open, a partially tired Loki stepping through, however he was going to be wide awake in moments once the water came tipping down upon him. Hearing the man yelp like he had, forced Ella and Kaitlin to hold in gasps of laughter, the prince now flailing in order to shake off the water, "What in the name of sanity?!" Loki hissed, his black hair sticking to his face. "Who did this?!" He demanded, stepping forward, ankle catching a wire.

His eyes widened, glancing down to see it "What?" The whooshing sound echoed out, an attack of custard pies flying towards the mischief god who had little time to move out of the way. In moments he was coated in vanilla custard, if he wasn't sweet as it was then he most certainly was now. Loki reached up to clear it from his eyes, gasping as he tried to process what was going on. The trickster was being tricked! He fumbled round to get rid of the food on his face but only succeeded in activating the last trap wire. Thousands of feathers were dropped upon him, dousing him in a bundle of objects of a ticklish nature. "WHOM IN VALHALLA IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" The prince tugged at the now sticky feathers, trying to wipe them from his clothing. Ella and Kaitlin just couldn't hold it in any longer. They'd gone red in the face from holding in gasping giggles, trying not to give their game away.

Loki's green eyes stared out into the silent corridor, frantically searching out a culprit. He knew all too well that no person would set this up and not stay to watch. "Show yourself fiend!" He demanded with pure anger pulsating through him. Finally Kaitlin fell backwards from behind the boxes that the girls were huddled behind, rolling around in a fit of giggles. Ella soon followed; the sight was just too funny to not laugh at. "Oh my good Lord, that was quite the stunt!" The girls giggled like fools as Loki stormed over to them. Kaitlin was smart, scrambling to her feet in a flash while dragging Ella up as well. The young girl got to her feet, her glasses crooked on her nose. Loki hissed as he marched towards the pair. "Erm, Ella I think we should run… like now." Kaitlin could see that Loki was not going to take this as a joke of any sorts and had fire in his eyes. Ella smirked, this was exactly what she had hoped would happen. "Kaitlin, go. Let me sort this, I would not forgive myself if he hurts you." Ella gently gave the girl a shove, a gesture for her to run. Kaitlin nodded before turning on her heels and running off.

His slender fingers came flying at the girl, catching her face and splitting her lips in seconds. Her hand reached up and gently dabbed her lips. "My Lord, no need to slap me for it was merely a joke" The whole time Ella smirked as she stood up to the man she had loyally served for sometime. "Let's see how much you'll be laughing once I am done with you" Loki seethed as he grasped her by the neck, pinning her to the wall. "I will force the life from you. How dare you humiliate a Prince?!" Ella simply smirked at him as she felt herself instinctively fighting to be on her toes. 'Hung by the prince, what a way to go?' She thought.  
"My Lord," She choked, feeling the life being squeezed from her, her fingers tugging at his that were wrapped around her throat, "Twas a joke of such." Loki dare not accept it, with teeth bared he held her there "The old man should never have bought mortals into this damn world" He was right though, so fragile and yet so infuriatingly annoying.

The sudden gush of wind and the noise of something mechanical echoed out though, forcing the grip upon the girl to be loosened a little but kept her there nonetheless. Behind them a blue box materialized, enough to stun Loki as a head popped out, a grin on the person's lips. Loki's eyes grew wide at the sight, now letting go of the girl.

"Ah hello there," The stranger's eyes darted down to the girl who was now slumped upon the floor, gasping for air. "Was I interrupting something?" Loki's jaw tightened, fists curled up. "No, I was just leaving." He turned to the girl on the floor "I will deal with you later," He hissed before turning on his heels to return to his room.

The stranger strolled over to the girl and knelt beside her. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here now."  
"Why?" She coughed, rubbing her neck as her body tried to retain the oxygen that was once lost. "Why did you stop him from killing me." Blue eyes finally peered out from under her dark hair, a little wet "I wanted him to kill me." The stranger shook his head as Ella claimed her suicide plan. "No girl like you should do so." He tried to reassure her. "And why should I believe you?"

With a mad grin upon his face, kindness in his eyes, he simply replied. "Trust me… I'm the Doctor."


End file.
